


Glance at the pages and remember

by Blakquills



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IDK this is like a snippet into Ranboos POV of mid game FMA AU, Memory Loss, No Plot/Plotless, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Theres an arcing plot but this is just one point in it and a lil snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakquills/pseuds/Blakquills
Summary: Ranboo always knew he was weird. It really wasn’t that hard to tell that he wasn’t ‘normal’. No normal person had two skin tones perfectly split down the middle of their body. No normal person had half curly white hair and half straight black hair perfectly split on their head. No normal person had two eye colors and two slightly different eye shapes. No normal person was perfectly cut in half, both sides looking different from one another.Ranboo wasn’t even a normal name. But it was his name. A weird name for a 6 foot 6 inch tall, half and half weirdo.~FMA 03 AU Snippet Featuring Ranboo who isn't really based on a existing FMA character.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Glance at the pages and remember

Ranboo always knew he was weird. It really wasn’t that hard to tell that he wasn’t ‘normal’. No normal person had two skin tones perfectly split down the middle of their body. No normal person had half curly white hair and half straight black hair perfectly split on their head. No normal person had two eye colors and two slightly different eye shapes. No normal person was perfectly cut in half, both sides looking different from one another.

Ranboo wasn’t even a normal name. But it was his name. A weird name for a 6 foot 6 inch tall half and half weirdo.

He was told his skin... condition was called vitiligo. When someone with dark skin has patches of a lighter skin tone, but it was patches of skin. His whole body was split right down the middle right down to…well regardless, Ranboo knew that wasn’t right. His eyes were called heterochromia, meaning he had two different eye colors, which was true and it was rare for them to be so strikingly different, but that didn't explain his slightly different eye shapes. At 17 he just learned to accept that he was weird and that he would be tormented because of it.

He couldn’t even count how many times he was called a freak by people. Younger, Older, the Same age, it didn’t matter, looks of disgust and hateful words were always slung at him. So he took to putting up his arms and begging that people don’t hurt him. Well... the counting thing wasn’t help by his already horrible and spotty memory 

Luckily there was one woman, when he was alone on the street some years ago, who decided to keep him in her care. She officially adopted him and gave him a last name, though sadly she has since passed away… and. And he could BARELY remember her face, or her name but she left everything for him. The son she never had she said. He felt horrible…. Why… Why couldn’t he remember her?

That was his final breaking point. From when he realized he couldn’t remember the woman who gave him a home to now he's kept a journal, a dairy more like it. He called it his Memory Book and wrote down anything important. He’s filled 3 books already and now onto his fourth. He carried them around in his bag while he travelled. Why was he travelling again?

What exactly was he doing again?

Ranboo looked up from his Memory book and saw he was on a train. That’s right he was on a Train to Dublith where Tommy and Tubbo’s older..brother? Friend? Lived currently. He remembered that the man they were visiting was called Techno and he taught Tommy and Tubbo alchemy and how to fight. Ranboo quickly added that note to his memory book.

“Hey Mate! We’re back!” A kind voice said. It was Phil, the kind automail engineer and not-father of Tommy and Tubbo. He was with Kristin, his equally kind wife. They took the seats across from him as Ranboo placed his memory book into his lap with the pen between the pages. “Tommy and Tubbo are on their way back.”

Ranboo nodded in acknowledgement. Phil was a short man, though average in height he was short compared to Ranboo. Short blond hair hidden underneath a green and white striped bucket hat and blue eyes along with a bit of a beard, he shared hair and eye color with Tommy. At first, he remembers, that he thought Phil and Tommy were father and son, that got a good laugh out of them both. Kristin was a bit shorter than Phil with long black hair flowing

“Hey… Phil… Kristin… why are you two coming along again?” They asked.

“Oh We’re comin’ because we want to stop off at Rush Valley before we all go see Techno in Dublith.” Phil said not questioning the fact Ranboo has been traveling with them all for a few days now, they’ve gotten used to him and his memory problems.

“Right.. Thank you.” Ranboo smiles and opens his memory book again and grabs his pen. He has to make a note of this.

“If you ever need reminding don’t be afraid to ask y’know.” A new voice said and he looked behind him. There was Tommy and Tubbo.

“Yeah I know…” Ranboo said going back to make the note of the fact they were all going to see Technoblade. Tommy and Tubbo sat down in the pair of seats next to them across the aisle.

Tommy was almost as tall as Ranboo, just missing his height by a few inches. You’d think with his automail right arm it would’ve weighed him down, but no the kid was still growing. He wore a long red coat and a simple white shirt underneath, all with brown pants and boots. Tubbo was much shorter than Tommy and about a head shorter than Ranboo. He had brown hair, Green eyes and wore an outfit similar to Tommy but with a green coat and a loose white button up shirt that seemed 1 size too big. He was the opposite of Tommy with an automail left arm. They lost it in an accident…

Ranboo went to a few previous pages he made in his memory book. There. Tommy and Tubbo performed human transmutation and lost their arms. Ranboo didn’t really get Alchemy but even he knew it was idiotic to try and bring back the dead. But they tried. And lost their arms for it they would’ve bleed out had Phil not checked up on them and patched them up. Ranboo decided he didn’t like Alchemy, it was an easy decision but he wasn’t sure why. He rubbed his eyes, it was early, they wouldn’t mind if he napped for a little bit would they?

He leaned back his head barely still on the chair of the train seat and closed his eyes. A short breath and he swore he heard Kristin say “Sleep tight Ranboo.” Sleep came easy for him.

_“Dream…?” He looked up at the tall grey haired man in front of him._

_“What is it kiddo?” He bent over and picked him up. He had no proper face, just two dots for eyes and a line for a mouth._

_“Why am I weird?” he held onto the man that held him, his two tone hands clutched into his suit sleeves._

_“Because you're like us!” The man showed him people behind him. All had black hair and pale skin. They looked bored, one was straight up sleeping in a chair. 5 others. A hand grabbed his chin and forced his gaze to the faceless man. “We’re not human. We’re Monsters!”_

_Suddenly he was falling and blue lightning crackled around him. He was being pulled apart piece by piece, His body reforming. Two skin tones molding into one. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. **It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. He screamed.**_

Ranboo woke with a jolt and saw Phil and Kristin reading an automail magazine together. He looked to the left and saw Tommy and Tubbo rambling away. He looked at his hands. What… what was he dreaming about again?

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are confused. Ranboo is a human chimera but he doesn't have any Animal in him. He was originally two children, An Amestrian and An Ishvalan, and then combined as if they were two animals into one person. He obviously doesn't know this and he grew up thinking he was a single person. If, somehow, he were to separate into the two halves they would want to be put back together because they're so used to being together that being separated hurts them. 
> 
> He is Ranboo and he wants to stay that way. He's literally a human experiment how fucked up is that? If this does well I think I might actually write out like the full story because man do I have more ideas.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter!: @blakquills  
> Go ahead and send me asks on tumblr too if you wanna know more about the AU. I also have a bit of art up for the AU on my Tumblr, Ranboo's appearance specifically, so check it out!


End file.
